


Hospital trips.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Two hospital trips Buck and Eddie are forced to make.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Hospital trips.

“Buck.” Eddie said a little breathlessly as he walked through the door to Buck’s hospital room.

“I’m fine.” Buck promised his husband already knowing what was going through his head right now.

“You’re in the hospital right now.” Eddie pointed out sitting down in the chair next to Buck’s bed. “You’re not fine.”

“I am.” Buck nodded reaching over to take Eddies hand. “Just a broken wrist. I’ll be back at work in no time.”

“You scared the shit out of me.” Eddie told him after a minute silence bring Buck’s hand up to his mouth. 

Buck actually did look a little bad as he said, “Sorry. But I’m fine. A week or two at home then I’m back to normal.”

Eddie smiled a little as he leaned back in his chair keeping Buck’s hand firmly in his grasp. “When Bobby called me, I didn’t know what had happened.” Eddie admitted with a sigh.

Buck just frowned a little not sure exactly what Bobby had told Eddie. “Well I’m fine, I get discharged in a couple hours. You don’t need to worry anymore.”

“I know.” Eddie nodded a small smile forming on his face. “You fell over and broke your wrist.”

“I did.” Buck also let himself smile knowing he was never going to hear the end of it.

“You weren’t even on a call.” Eddie laughed a little finally looking back up at Buck.

“I wasn’t even on a call.” Buck nodded more than willing to let Eddie tease him if it stopped his husband from worrying. “How’s the little one?”

“She is fine.” Eddie’s hand subcontuasly went down to his seven month baby bump. “You can’t do this to me again.” Eddie told him getting series.

“I will try.” Buck promised as he placed his good hand on top of Eddie’s. “You can’t either.”

**********************************************************************************

“I thought we agreed to stop doing this.” Buck said as he walked into Eddie’s hospital room. 

“Sorry.” Eddie said a little sheepishly. 

“You okay?” Buck asked as he took the seat next to Eddie’s bed.

“I’m fine.” Eddie promised nodding his head. “A few bruises and a broken rib but other than that I’m good.”

“I thought we agreed not more fighting.” Buck asked a lot more series with a pointed look.

“The gut deserved it.” Eddie defended himself a little weakly. “We needed to get to the fire and he refused to let us. I might have lost my temper a little.”

“A little?” Buck asked with a small smile. “You gave the guy two black eyes.”

“And he gave me a broken rib.” Eddie pointed out. “I gave as good as I got.”

Buck laughed leaning forward to grab Eddie’s hand. “Just don’t be getting into any more fights.”

“I won’t.” Eddie promised. “Where’s Rosa?”

“In the waiting room with Bobby.” Buck leaned back a little with a small face. “More than happy out there.”

“Good.” Eddie sighed as he let himself lean back in the bed. “We both need to stop ending up in the hospital.”

“That we do.” Eddie agreed with a nod. “At least for stupid things anyway. Like beating a guy up.”

“Hey the last time you were in the hospital you fell down the stairs at the station.”

Buck just laughed squeezing Eddie’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some can you please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
> I'm taking suggestions for other stories in the series both in the comments of my works and on Tumbler, At Geekyygirl669, so if you have any that you would like to read please let me know and I will see if I can write them.
> 
> I also take suggestions for stories out side of this series for any of the fandoms I write about, there's a list in my bio.
> 
> If you want me to credit you for the suggestion just let me know and I will.


End file.
